evolution
by wild wolf free17
Summary: Drabbles about Tom, after the movie
1. phantasm

**Title**: phantasm

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; just for fun.

**Warnings**: spoilers for film

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 100

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

He snuck out of town in the fervor after the attack on Axel and Sarah. _The attack, Tommy?_ Warden purred. _You know better. _

"No!" Tom denied, glaring into the bathroom mirror. "It wasn't me!"

Warden chuckled and Tom flinched. _You killed all those people, Tommy. Just admit it. You'll feel better._

"No, no, no," Tom muttered, resting his forehead on the mirror, rubbing his temples. "I—I—"

_Tom_, Warden said. _It's fine now. Honest. I'll be good_. He sighed in pleasure and Tom looked in the mirror. That fucking mask stared back. _For awhile_.

Tom resignedly closed his eyes


	2. what remains

**Title**: what remains

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; just for fun.

**Warnings**: spoilers for film

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 410

**Point of view**: third

* * *

He doesn't stop running until he hits Oregon. He isn't sure if he's Tom or Warden or someone else entirely, and his hand shakes as he downs the rest of his pills in one go.

_A bit late for that, don't you think, boyo?_ Warden asks.

"Shut up," Tom replies, eyes squeezed tightly shut, resting his head on the steering wheel. "You're not real."

_I'm as real as you,_ the ten-year-dead killer says. _Realer, if you wanna get technical. _

"What the fuck does that even mean?" And Tom should really stop pandering to the psychopath in his head.

_It means you were never more alive than when I killed those people with your hands_, _Tommy-boy, and you know it. _

Tom shudders. "No," he whispers, knuckles going white around the wheel. He raises his head to look at the small church he's found in this flyspeck of a town.

_Gonna confess our sins?_ Warden scoffs_. That'll get us right back in the hospital, or jail. No way we won't get the max sentence. You wanna die?_

Tom just repeats, "Shut up," and climbs out of the stolen jeep, slamming the door. He stalks his way through the empty parking lot and then pauses outside the sanctuary, fortifying himself with a deep breath.

_If you tell anyone_, Warden says gently, _I'll kill them_.

His hand on the simple wooden door, Tom freezes.

_No_, Warden continues. _**We'll**__ kill them_.

Tom takes another deep breath, then a third. "What do you want?" he whispers, so far past tired he can barely think straight.

_Just a little mayhem, now and again. That's not too much to ask, is it?_

Closing his eyes, Tom fights hard to keep down vomit. "Your mayhem kills people," he hisses, backing away from the door. He trips on the curb and falls to his knees, hands coming up to cradle his head.

_Tell me honestly, Tommy, that you didn't enjoy it, and I'll let you talk to a priest._

Tom opens his mouth to say, of course he didn't enjoy it, but the words stick in his throat. He closes his eyes in self-disgust and then slowly stands, trudges back to the jeep.

"Forgive me, Father," he whispers, sliding the key into the ignition. "I have sinned. I killed some people, and tried to kill some more." He glances into the rearview; Warden gazes impassively back, from behind that damned mask.

_And I know I'll kill again_, Warden finishes.


	3. not a daydream

**Title**: not a daydream

**Fandom**: My Bloody Valentine/Devour

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: spoilers for both movies

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 225

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: MBV/Devour, Tom/Jake, kindred spirits

* * *

At first, Jake thinks it's just another twist of his waking nightmares. Another facet of his madness. He's almost sure he made Marisol up, that he killed all those people—Mom, Connie—out of some twisted monster inside him.

And then he starts seeing Tom, and Harry, and bodies and blood.

Tom looks just like him. Tom's just as messed up as him. Gotta be another fabrication.

Then the mirror starts talking to him. Telling him to stop taking the pills. To start hiding knives.

Jake's been a good patient for over half a decade. Hasn't killed anyone since his parents, since Marisol.

He created Marisol, to kill all those people. That's what the doctors say.

But he's been a good boy. No one's watching him anymore. He's such a good boy.

But now Tom is in his mirror—no, _Harry_ is in the mirror, and Harry says to do horrible things.

Once, Jake could've gone anywhere, done anything. And now that he's quit taking the pills, all he sees are targets.

In the mirror, Tom whimpers for him to stop. But Harry, Harry demands he keep going.

When Jake hesitates, Harry pulls him into the mirror and shoves him out of the way, and Marisol laughs while Harry kicks down the door.

"I'm sorry," Tom says. Jake just waits to wake up.


End file.
